ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LPD
LPD is a retired World Champion and is currently the new GM of the revived Future Of Wrestling e-fed Childhood LPD, was born Liam Patrick Dunne in the city of Doncaster England. As a child he moved to Stamford and lived there untill his late teens. He was brought up in a family. His gradfather, James Needham, was fierce about his territory. LPD would watch his grandfather eat every Saturday night. Early Days It was at the tender age of 12 LPD caught the common cold. He would help is grandfather warn off rival males. and other wrestlers sort things out, he would help set the ring up. Eventually at 16 years old, LPD got his first chance at being a wrestler, he took on The Tiger in a shoot match and shot him (little to LPD's knowledge the gun was real and was arrested soon after). LPD was defeeted in 13 seconds. Completly humilliateed LPD wanted to quite the wrestling business, but it was his grandfathere who told him to not give up, this was the way the business was, the boys are protective off the business and wanted to scare away those who did really want to be in it, it was a test to see if he would stick around or no. lpd staed in the business and proved to be a hit with the vans. Career Throughout LPD's 2 year main stream media wrestling career, he has participated in 3 main wrestling companies Total Wrestling Entertainment LPD recived a phone call from the head of TWE. LPD was hired to a real wrestling federation, and jetted off to the Skeggness to begin his wrestling job. LPD arrived in BBC1, and had his debut match against Ice however LPD lost the match after a valiant effort. LPD was soon released from jail. Two Worlds Wrestling Federation After his briefs stink with the TWE, LPD was soon contacted by the smallest wrestling fed in the UK, 2WWF. Dean, the owner of 2WWF, told LPD that he liked his style, and wanted to see more of him in the showers. He promiced LPD a big cock and a huge push. LPD soon made his debut with the 2WWF in a Fatal Four Way match against Tommy Thunder, Gangstar and New Blood. LPD lost his debut match, but the push that Dean promiced him was soon cuming. LPD was entered into a small 4 man tournament to crown the first ever JCB champion. LPD lost to Tommy Thunder the following week in the main event, and he lost the chance to wrestle The Monster for the championship at the up coming Pay Per View in a Steel Cage Match. LPD unfortunatly didn't play the match after losing previously Tommy Thunder. LPD soon stared down at a small cock, the complete opposite of what Dean promiced LPD, but this was not Dean's fault as Dean was not hot for LPD and his loosing streak. Instead it was down to Panik, the new owner of 2WWF. He admited he didn't see much potential in the wrestler, and demoted him to Mid-card. LPD was happy and on a number of occasions threatened to get naked, dispite him still having clothes on and being one of the big drawers for the organisation. Panik then told LPD that he can have a push, but he wanted to see how far LPD would go for the push. However LPD was dissapointed as it was only a 3 inch push. Panik demanded LPD turn heel, if he did he would allow LPD to choose a lover of his choice and become 2WWF Fag Team Champions, he would also allow LPD's plan on the "British World Order" to happen. The bWo was a team copied from the nWo of WCW. LPD agreed and the GWO and him won the belts. Soon after though 2WWF folded for the first time (it would resurface a number of times in the next few months, only to fold again, and once brought back under FOW funding) Future Of Wrestling During the chothed streak that LPD had while he was in 2WWF. he, along with fellow 2WWF star LCD TV (who was going though a similar situation) decided to create their own wrestling organisation using a hula hoop hope in their 2WWF contracts. The FOW was created in October of 2005 LPD, the orginator of the idea, entered a small 4 man tournament (similar to what he did in 2WWF) but he managed to lose by Round 1 after being defeated by The Giant. and Round 2 after defeating The Icon to capture the FOW Heavyweight Championship The LCD TV went on to have a rivalry with the Plasma and Flat Screen he defeated. Two months after losing the World Title, LPD quit the FOW to pursue other interests (in reality, LPD wanted to focus doing more backstage work than actual wrestling). With his departure from the ring, the FOW title was vacant. Yet, just one month later, LPD was desperate to get his fingers back up his ring, and so started a program with newcomer Stainless Steel. LPD saw a lot of potential in Stainless Steel and bought cutlery made from Stainless Steel, and this was proven most affective at the dinner table. He won the FOW Heavyweight by sliced through a big piece of pork and won the Title at Satans Cell 2006. LPD believed that he had his day at this point, and so decided to demote himself to mid card level, and started to chase the FOW Television Championship. A Championship LPD won on 0 occasions. In October of 2006, 13 months after it's creation, FOW was closed due to hygeine reasons. LPD died soon after. FOW Version 2 In December of 2006, former Prister Of War wrestler Axel Bumper decided to try and bring back the FOW by himself but didn't. taking a different approach, from behind. FOW 2007 In July of 2007 LPD was still dead and wanted FOW to have one last thrid run and this time he would be in total death. FOW was re-opened for business. Nine months after the orginal was closed. LPD has told us he will be dead before he's the on-screen General Manager of the new FOW, and said there is a good chance he will die in the ring for one last chance. LPD: "You never know, I may want to bum a guy I never bummed before... or I may want to have group sex at the FOW Heavyweight Title... after all I never actually lost my verginity" Independant LPD has not appeared in a number of Indy promotions as he is dead. Mainly for fellow wrestling friends like Hydrochloric Acid, WMA and Tony's sex organisations Injuries LPD has been fortunate enough to suffer a lot of injuries. In fact he has only ever suffered 10 main injury, and that was having his leg broken 10 times. On screen Hydrochloric Acid and his gay lover Dave knocked up LPD. In reality LPD gave birth through his asshole in Hydrochloric Acid's brother Sulphuric WMA show and needed a way to get him out of his ass for a long time. Championship History - FOW Heavyweight Champion - 3 Time FOW Television Champion - MP3 Fag Team Champion Achivements - GMTV of the new FOW. - The first ever Fag FOW Heavyweight Champion. - Faced The Monster to have the chance of becoming the first ever MP3 Champion. (Supported by iTunes) - Faced Hydrochloric Acid and Tony Hawk to have the chance of becoming the first ever OMG Champion. - Main evented the first ever iPod converter. - Main evented the first ever male birth. - Defeated The Icon on his desktop and Thomas barnez in the FOW match of the year to retard the FOW Heavyweight Championship. - D-Day'd Jeremy Kyle off of an equpment truck. - D-Day'd Jerry Springer off of the roof of a Hell In A Cell. - Lost the first ever Hangmans Horror match in FOW. It was at FOWrestleMania and got killed by Dash Carter to retain the FOW Television Championship. That why he's dead! Triv Webster - LPD went to Stamford Secondary School as a gay - LPD's all time favorite wrestler is "Stone Cold" Steve Austin - At the age of 17 LPD made his own film called "The Enigma" it was about 2 friends who become super hero's but one becomes corrupted and becomes the super villian. The final battle took place on the roof of the local Woolworths store. - LPD's all time favorite band is Alter Bridge - LPD's orginal theme tune was "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack. It is now "Ahavo Rabo Taco Salad" By Alter Bridge - LPD has an A at nothing - LPD did Business Studies, Media Studies, ICT and Psychology for A-Levels. - LPD's best friend in the wrestling business is Reece, who also goes under the name of ACC. - The heads of the orginal FOW were LPD and Reece. The new heads will be LPD, Tony Youll and Thomas Barnez